Code Wolf
by Nobody Else Just Me
Summary: A new girl named Mia, comes into Kadic just when Xana reawakens. She is chosen to help the gang restore order and find out why Xana has returned. HIATUS!


**Okay, this is a story that i am putting a lot of effort into. I don't normally do that but i want this to actually be good. This story takes place 3 months after the supercomputer was shutdown. And that whole part where they include Sissi in their group never happened. Also i don't know hold they are or what grade they should be graduating but let's just say there still in school throughout this whole story.**

**

* * *

**

A small girl stood outside facing the gates of Kadic Academy with a few bags of her belongings. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie sweatshirt with black pants and black shoes. Her hair in a low pony tail completely touching her back up to her waist. Her bangs touching the side of her face. "Are you going to be alright honey?" A women with black hair in a head band called out from the silver car parked behind her. She turned around to face her mother.

"I'll be fine mom, you go have fun with Phil." She said referring to the man in the passenger seat with short dirty blonde hair.

"Okay but the moment you hate it here you just call us!" She said assuring her daughter she would not be forced against her will to stay at the academy. "I'll let you know." she replied while walking up to the car. "I love you." She then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too sweetie." she started up the car. "I'll miss you, later Phil." she said while backing away from the car. "Bye Amelia." He said while waving goodbye. "Have fun!" And those were the last words from her as they drove off.

"It's not gonna be easy." Amelia said talking to no one in particular. she turned around facing her new school. "Well time for a new adventure!" She said with very little enthusiasm but trying to be excited at the same time. She grabbed her thing and started toward her new school. The school that would completely change her life.

* * *

She sat in the waiting room in front of the principles office with her bags beside her feet. "The principle will be with you now." Nicole, the secretary, told her. "Thank you." She replied while taker her stuff with her. She entered his office and sat down in the single chair in front of his desk. He looked up from his stacks of papers. "Why hello Amelia, I'm glad your here." "Thank you sir,"

She said which confused him a bit(find out later why). "Sir I ask for no special attention so i rather keep my identity hidden, if you could, will you change my last name for there to be less suspicion." "Well if that is what you want...how does Dellatossi sound?" She took a moment to think it over. "I like that." They both smiled.

"Good now, you are already aware that this is a boarding school and that you will be having to share a room." She nodded at this comment. "We have already assigned you a roommate and have put in an extra bed for you to sleep on." She nodded while taking in all the information. "Here is your schedule," He said while handing her a piece of paper to her. "It's Saturday, so everyone should be back in their dorms, shall we go take a look at your room?" She nodded as a response to his question.

They arrived moments later in front of a door that said G14(not accurate), Mr. Delmas knocked on the door and waited a moment before a girl with short pink hair wearing a dark purple dress that comes to her knees and light pink Quarter length leggings underneath answered it. "Oh, why hello sir." She responded to seeing him at his door. "Can I help you?" "Yes, Ms. Stone this is Amelia Del-atossi" he said with a little bit of hesitation toward her last name.

"She is your new roommate, Amelia this is Aelita Stone." "Hello." Amelia said while taking out her hand. Aelita responded by shaking it and returning a trusting smile.

"I would like to show her around and show her her classes, i believe she has the same classes as you." "I'd be happy to sir." She smiled towards him. "Very well, goodbye Amelia." With that said he patted her back and walked off.

Once he was out of sight, Aelita helped Amelia with her bags. "How are you liking Kadic so far?" She said trying to start a conversation. "Okay." They finally made it into the room. Aelita layed her bags on the bed across from hers. "This is your bed, we can split the dresser and there are some shelves right above your bed." She said explaining the interior of the room. "Thanks, Aelita right?" "Yes and your Amelia." "You can call me Mia." "Okay then, Mia."

She started to unpack her clothes into the dresser and puting her valuables on top of the shelves. She finished unpacking in less than 30 min. When she finished she layed down on her bed. Aelita started to put on her shoes as she was laying down. "Where are you going?" Mia asked. "It's nearly lunch time so I was gonna go down to the cafeteria to eat. Wanna come?" Mia's stomach started to growl. "Sounds good." They both laughed a bit.

* * *

At the cafeteria, they stood in line to get their food. "So is the food here good?" "More or less." Aelita replied. "But I just happen to know someone that loves the food here." She said while shooting a glance toward a table with a blonde boy with a patch of purple in his hair wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt with a pink shirt underneath, purple bell bottoms, and dark red-orange shoes scarfing down his food like it was his last day on earth.

"Wow, he must be really hungry. Who is that?" "That's Odd." "What's Odd?" Aelita laughed slightly. "No I mean that's his name, Odd." "Oh, well it defiantly suits him."

They got their food and went to sit down with the whole group. "Hey Aelita, who's the new friend?" A girl in all black asked. "Guys this is Mia Dellatossi. Mia these are my friends," she said while introducing each one of them. "I already told you about Odd," he put down his food to smile back. "This is Yumi," She said gesturing to a girl in a long-sleeved shirt with an extra large neck hole. Her pants cut off halfway between her ankles and knees. "Nice to meet you Mia."

"Ulrich," Gesturing to a boy with brown short hair wearing a green jacket with jeans. "And finally Jeremy." She said referring to a blonde boy with glasses wearing a dark red long-sleeve shirt, brown pants with light blue stripes going down the side of the legs, and dark blue shoes buried in his computer. "Yeah this is our little Einstein." Said that one she assumed was Ulrich. He looked up from his computer. "Hello Mia, and what brings you to our Academy." he asked in curiosity.

"Well my mom's off on her honeymoon with her new husband so i offered to stay with my father, but uh he couldn't take me in for certain reasons so he suggested this school." she said continuing to eat afterwords. "Well your welcome to hang out with us if you want." Odd told her. "That sounds nice" She said flashing a wide smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._miles outside the school, in the bowels of a factory there was a giant super computer, that suddenly turned on revealing a symbol. an eye made up of a roundabout in the center surrounded by two circles. Four tabs occupy the contour of the outermost circle: a longer than others at the top and three other shorter bottom equidistant from each other. In other words..._Xana was back.

* * *

_

Back to the group of friends, they were outside on the cafeteria steps just hanging out, talking. When a girl with two hair clips in her hair wearing a pink t-shirt with light blue jeans and red shoes walked up to them. "Hello Ulrich dear," She said in her high voice. "Have you missed me yet?" Ulrich sighed, "Go away Sissi." "Ugh fine, who would want to hang out with a bunch of losers anyway?" She said staring them all down.

She stopped when she came across Mia. "Who's the new loser?" she asked with mostly mock then curiosity. Mia got up from the step she was sitting on to walk towards Sissi. "My name is Amelia Dellatossi, you must be Elizabeth Delmas. The principal told me he had a daughter in the same grade." She said while pulling up her sleeve extending her hand.

Sissi was at a loss for words for a reason that the group did not understand. "Whatever, I'll see you around." and with that she walked off ignoring the hand with a friendship bracelet with blue beads in the center extended.

"What's her problem?" Mia asked acting dumbfounded. The rest of the group were confused as well. They decided the shrug it off as if it never happened and went back to talking.

* * *

The next morning Mia slept in waking up at about 1:00. She woke up still a bit tired to find Aelita on her bed, fully dressed, messing with her laptop. "Hey Aelita," she said still a bit drowsy. she got out of bed wearing her pj's, a navy blue shirt with some orange shorts. "We have anything planned today?" "No, today's Sunday. Sunday's we do nothing." "Sweet." She moved toward her closet and pulled out her regular clothes, a towel, plus a pink compact.

"I'm gonna take a shower." "Ok, I'll be here when you get back." Mia walked out the door towards the showers. When she was done she stood in front of the bathroom mirrors putting on her clothes. When she finished getting dressed she took her compact and looked at the bottom inscription. It read...

_Even though we both know you'll never use it, something to remind you of me-Peter_

"Oh how wrong you are." Is what she said in a response to reading it. She then opened it and started adding the blush just bellow her eyes.

* * *

She started walking back to her dorm. A few feet from her dorm she heard a scream that came from inside. Mia instantaneously busted through the door to find something resembling a giant mosquito without legs flying up near a broken window. "Whoa what is that?!?" "It's a hornet, watch out!" she shouted only too late. It shot a laser that hit Mia in her leg. "Ah!" she doubled over in pain clutching her leg.

Aelita quickly picked up a blunt object and threw it a the hornet causing it to fall which was then when she jumped on it smashing it. She then quickly went over to Mia. "Mia are you okay!?" "Yeah yeah, I'll be fine." She said while releasing her hand from her leg revealing it bleeding. She quickly reapplied pressure on the wound.

Aelita got some bandage from her under her bed and started to wrap it around her leg. "Mind explaining what that is?" Mia asked. "I'm not sure if i can but one things for sure is we're in a lot of trouble if we don't find the others soon." She said this finally finishing the bandage work. "Can you walk?"

Mia got up from the floor, wincing a bit from the pain. "I'll be fine, now why do we need the others?" "Just come with me." Aelita responded taking Mia's hand and running towards outside. She pulled out her phone, and gave it to Mia. "Use it to call Jeremy." She told her. She did what she was commanded and dialed the number.

_"Hello?" _came from the other line.

"Hey Jeremy, It's Mia. Yeah we were just attacked by a weird hornet thing, Aelita told me to call you."

_"Oh, no!"_

"What do we do?"

_"what is your current position?"_

"We're in the courtyard"

_"Tell Aelita to go to the factory and I'll call the others." _

"Ok, I'll tell her." She hung up

Aelita started to slow down her pace. "What did Jeremy say?" "He said to go to some factory, you know what he means?" "Yes i know exactly what he means. I'm gonna need you to stay here." Mia stopped dead in her tracks causing Aelita, who has still holding her hand, to stop too.

"There is no way that I am leaving you out there with those beasts a muck. You're taking me with you." She took a moment to think. "Ok we can always return to the past to erase your mind." "What?"

"Nothing, now let's keep going." They started to run off again towards the gym. They went in and started to go further towards a kind of boiler room(don't know what it actually is) where they found a door. They opened it to go further towards the sewer. There awaited them some skateboards and 2 scooters.

"Pick one." Aelita told her while she herself picked up a scooter. "I think I'll go with the skateboard." She picked it up and threw it on the ground, and hopped on it. "Lead the way." Mia said as she waited for Aelita to decide on their destination. Aelita headed off on her scooter further and further through the sewers.

* * *

When finally reaching their destination they had to climb up a sewer hole. When making it to the top, Mia found herself in front of a huge factory. "Wow, this is where you all hang out?" "In a way, yes." Aelita started running toward the entrance of the factory with Mia following shortly after.

They slid down the ropes, with a little hesitation from Mia at first. Hoped into the elevator and awaited for the doors to reopen. "Now can you tell me since your just gonna erase my mind." "I doubt you would believe me." "Aelita i just got shot in the leg by a giant hornet type thing. I don't think it'll be weirder than that." The elevator opened to a room with a giant computer with Jeremy in the chair in front of it, Ulrich and Yumi on one side, Odd on the other.

"Looks like everybody knows about this place but me." Aelita and Mia walked out of the elevator towards the rest of the group, Mia with more of a limp. "What happened?" Odd asked worried. "We got attacked by this hornet and it shot my leg." "Are you alright?" This time Yumi asked. She lifted up her pants to where to the bandage had a spot of blood. "Yeah, it stopped bleeding. So now does someone mind telling me whats going on?"

Everyone else just looked at each other unsure of what to say. "We're not exactly sure ourselves." Was Jeremy's reply. "Then start from the beginning."

They started to explain everything to her, Xana, Aelita, Franz hopper, Lyoko, everything."So wait, those monsters mean that Xana's still alive?" "Are you saying you believe us?" Jeremy was suprised that she didn't think they had gone crazy. "Why wouldn't I? Plus actually being attacked by those things really convinces you."

"So Einstein, how is it that Xana's back?" Odd asked in a response to Mia's question. "I'm not sure, it could be that when Franz sacraficed himself it really just weakened him to where it appeared as he was dead." Jeremy answered while typing on the computer. "I've tried shutting down the super computer but it won't stay down. It looks like we're back at square one."

"So does this mean we have to go back to lyoko?" Odd asked. "Yes because the tower is still activated. You guys ready for another adventure?" "Alright! Back in buisness!" "Not you Odd." "What?" Mia laughed a little at this comment. "Why not Einstein?" "I need you to stay here with me and Mia in case the hornets come back. Yumi and Ulrich will be able to protect Aelita on their own." "Fine." Odd retreated with a bit of a pout.

"See you later Odd, have fun on the sidelines." Ulrich mocked as they went down the elevator. "Aw, I always miss out on all the fun." "Lyoko must be a lot of fun." "It's amazing! It's like a video game you live!" "Okay guys there in lyoko." "What should we do Jer-Jer?" Mia asked. "Go check the rest of the factory for more hornets, I'll call you if anything comes up." Jeremy answered ignoring the Jer-Jer comment "Yes Sir!" Both of them replied.

* * *

They were searching throughout the factory for any signs of a threat. "Do you think I could be a lyoko warrior." Mia asked imagining the world of lyoko. Odd took a while to answer. "Maybe, I mean we don't just let anyone in. Last time we had to vote and well, you heard." "Lyoko sounds so amazing! I wondor what I would look like? I mean you get an awesome cat suit." "A bit Ironic considering I have dog." "Yea well i'm mostly a cat person."

They heard something clatter across the room. "What was that?" Odd turned around to try to find the source. Mia's phone started to go off. "Hello?....Okay Jeremy he'll be right there." She hung up. "Jeremy says that Ulrich just got devirtualized and Yumi doesn't hve that many life points left. You need to get over there fast!"

All of a sudden they started to get shot at by lasers coming from the air. "Come on! You're coming with me." He took her hand and headed for the scanners. "But i'm not a lyoko warrior." "Well I can't go in alone, I'm out of practice and besides i trust you." Those words made her heart flutter. 'He trust me' She thought. "Okay but god luck convincing the others."

After dodging a few more shots from the hornets they finally made it to the scanners. "Jeremy me and Mia are here, we're both getting in the scanners now!" Odd shouted towards the ceiling. "Wha-but Odd, we can't just scan her! We need to consult this as a team." A voice boomed over them. "We have no choice, we need all the help." "Okay fine." Jeremy said retreatingOdd stepped into the scanner. "Just pick a scanner and the process will start soon." He told Mia.

She carefully stepped in and turned to face the opening. "Okay, we're both in!" The doors shut and air started to blow in her face. _"Transfer Mia." _She could hear from inside the scanner. Then there was a circle of light going up and down. _"Scanning Mia." _The scanning stoped and a gush of air blew all over._ "Virtualization."

* * *

_Mia started to virtualize in the aire and then fell to the floor. "Ow!" she exclaimed when her bottome made contact with the floor. "Sorry, probably should have mentioned that part. Mia looked up to see Odd in a full body armor suit with a tail and cat ears. "Whoa Odd you look amazing!" "Heh, you don't look bad yourself. Nice ears."

Mia got up off the floor to look at herself. Her long black hair was down and went to her waist, grey wolf ears sticking out of the top of her head and her forhead had a blue diamond on it. Her torso had a picture of an arrow on it with grey squares on her side. Grey shoulder and knee pads. She had grey gloves with claws that extended out of her four fingers. The lower part of her suit was blue with grey stripes on the side. She had a shaggy tail sticking out of her backside.

"Whoa I look amazing!" "Yeah." she raised her hand to feel her ears. "I have ears!" she looked behind her to see her tail. "I have a tail!" "It's a nice tail." _"Uh, guys? I'd hate to ruin the moment but Yumi just got devertualized and Aelita's all alone out there!" _a voice called out from the sky. "Tell us which way Einstein." _"Head east. I'll send you the overboard." _Instintaniousy a purple board started to meteralize next to them.

Odd hoped on. "You coming?" He gestured a hand to Mia. She took it and hope on next to him. They took off in the direction Aelita was. "So Odd, what was that voice?" "Oh, that was Jeremy. He's able to talk to us from the computer, he's able to pinpoint our location and warn us-" _"Hornets coming up behind you."_ Jeremy warned. Hornets started to come up on their sides trying to attack them. "Laser arrow!" Odd called out as arrows came out from the back of his wrist.

"Where's my weapon?" "That you need to figure out on your own." Odd said as he tried to narrow his shot down. Mia just stared at her hands hoping her questions would be answered. She looked at her right hand tightening her grip. Her hand started to glow shortly after forming a bow in her hands. She raised her other hand to the bow and pulled back making an arrow. She let go and hit one of the hornets, exploding shortly after.

"I could get used to this." "Nice, you take care of the baddies and I'll focus on steering." "Got it." She said going back to focus her aim. It hit her in the arm before she could even form an arrow. _"80 life points left." _a voice from the sky called out. She finally let go of another arrow letting it follow through and hit it's target. "Bullseye!" "Great now let's go get Aelita." They sped of even more to Aelita's location.

Moments later they found Aelita in their sites. She was behind a chunk of ice forming up from the ground being attacked by what seemed like a giant bowling ball shooting huge lasers at her. "What is that?" "It's a megatank." They circled around the area. "To destory it you need to hit it just before it's about to attack, on the eye." "I can't hit it, there's not enough time, your gonna have to takle over while I get Aelita to the tower." She jumped off landing next to Aelita.

"Hey Aelita!" "Mia!?" "The one and only. What do you think of my outfit?" "I like the tail." Odd then started to shoot at the megatank which converted all it's focus on him. "Come on, I don't know how long he can last." Aelita and Mia started towards the tower. They were only a couple of feet away when they heard the yell of a boy being devertualized. "Odd!" "Don't worry he'll be fine, our focus is on the tour." "You go ahead, I'll distract it."

She started off towards the thing dodging it's blows every single time. She tightened her grip in her left hand forming an arrow. No bow, Just an arrow. She ran harder and harder towards the thing. She leaped into the air jumping towards the megatanks eye while it was charging up. She landed on it hitting the eye right when it began it's attack. The megatank exploded and Mia started to devertualize being hit by the last blow of the megatank. Aelita walking into the tower.

* * *

The scanner doors started to open revealing Mia standing then falling over. Odd caught her before she hit the floor. "So how do you feel?" "Like I'm gonna be sick!" They walked over to the elevator with help from Odd, Mia feeling weak. Awaiting for Aelita to come out of the scanner, she walked towards the elvator. They hit the button and all smiled, proud of what they had just done.

* * *

The elevator doors opened up to reveal the rest of the gang surrounding the computer. They turned around to see them exit the elevator. Mia a bit worried that they would scold her for going to Lyoko Slowed her pace. "Well..." Odd started. Jeremy sighed growing a smile after wards. "Mia, you are an official Lyoko warrior." "Really?!" She asked not believing what she heard. "You proved yourself back there in Lyoko."

"Yeah i can't wait to see what you look like next time we go to Lyoko." Yumi said. "I heard you look amazing." Ulrich said. "Well i don't know if i can go so soon, my legs still in a lot of pain." "I can fix that." Jeremy said turning back to the computer typing. "Return to the past now." There was a bright light that engulfed everything in it's path.

* * *

Mia woke up back in her bed looking at Aelita on her bed as she was this morning. "Aelita?" The girl inquired as if what just happened was a dream. "Did we just?" "Yep, how do you feel?" She lifted the blackets off of her looking at her fully healed leg. "Great! Can't wait for the next attack." The girls laughed in unison.

* * *

Later on that night after curfew Mia snuck out of her room to go meet up with someone in their own room. She knocked on the door to reveal Sissi answering it. Sissi grabbed her and pulled her into her room closing the dorr behind her. "What are you doing here at this school?" "Mom got remarried, you didn't hear?" "No, go on." "Well she did and i offered to stay here with dad so i wouldn't disrupt their new family." "Okay now Explain the false name." "That is so I don't get any special treatment."

A moment of silence passed. "Are you upset that i'm here?" "No! I love that your here, I just can't believe no one told me." "Surprise?" Mia said weakly. "At least you were able to tell it was me." "That's because of the bracelet." Sissi said holding her wrist revealing the friendship bracelet. "Well I got to get back before anyone notices I'm gone. I love you sis." "Love you too sis." "I'll text you later where we can talk next." Mia then scurried out the room into her own.

* * *

**Okay so would've been done sooner but my laptop didn't save right to had to start a longs way back. But i finished it. Btw if you didn't understand towards the end**, **Mia and Sissi are twin sisters. That's why she applys makeup just under her eyes, to hide those little lines below her eyes that Sissi has(ever notice that?)**. **Also just to get this out of the way, Mia and Odd are about the same height, and yes i know Sissi's taller than Odd but he's grown a bit and Sissi wears lifts. That's all for now. Hoped you liked it.**


End file.
